The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and in particular, to semiconductor memory devices with variable resistance memory cells.
Some semiconductor devices include memory devices used to store data, logic devices used to process data, and systems-on-chip that may be configured to operate memory devices and logic devices.
As the electronics industry advances, technical difficulties, such as decreased process margins and increased resistance of memory cells arise.